peritainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Atharian Technocratic Republic
The Atharian Technocratic Republic History Evolution The Atharians evolved as an ectotherm species on the tropical moon Val'Atharos of the gas giant Min'Tara. While the planet offered little mineral resources, the tidal heating from its proximity to its orbital parent allowed the cold-blooded Atharians to spread across the entirety of Val'Atharos and become the dominant species, as there was plenty of heat available across the planet. The ability to go into hibernation and the reduced need for food when heat is provided externally, alongside the low orbital escape velocity of Val'Atharos made the Atharians well suited for early and sustained long range space travel. Ancient History Much of earlier Atharian history is lost, due to volcanic activity regularly destroying entire ancient civilizations. What we do know, is that for the majority of time, Val'Atharos was ruled by a theocratic empire, worshiping Min'Tara as a deity of life and death. During the Atharian Enlightenment, which marks the year zero for the Atharian calendar, this empire broke into the states that would go on to battle for resources in the Pre-Assembly wars. Pre-Assembly Wars While tidal heating provided the Atharian with all the power they could ever use, the planet lacked in mineral riches, leading to resource scarcity. War ensued between the the nations of the time and the Therian Dominion began conquering vast stretches of the planet, beginning with the invasion of the Ytraccan Empire in 53-391.21. The most technologically advanced nation at the time, the Arbalon Citizen Republic did not intervene until the Therian Dominion declared war on one of the allies, the Republic of Elodin. Initially, their involvement did not managed to turn the tides of war, due to the Therian Dominion's massive numerical advantage. The Republic of Elodin was occupied within a month and the Therian Dominion began laying siege on the isolated continent housing the Arbalon Citizen Republic. At the time, both remaining sides of the conflict had begun launching spy satellites into orbit to gain the upper hand on the enemy. In 54-031.72 The Arbalon Citizen Republic launched an attack satellite disguised as yet another spy satellite and three days later, although missing its intended target by two hundred meters, the impact of the attack satellites metal rods demolished the Therian Imperial palace and demonstrated that the Arbalon Citizen Republic had developed a weapon the Therian Dominion could not hope to defend against. Surrender was negotiated and a meeting that would go down in history was held. Revealing the discovery of the hyperlane network by the young astrophysicist Layda Hassadra, offering a solution to the resource scarcity and ushering in a new age of hope and exploration. The Atharian Grand Assembly was formed. Early Interstellar Age After the discovery and access of the hyperlan network, the Atharian Grand Assembly started spreading out into the local stellar cluster and quickly gained access to many new resources, propelling them into a new age of progress and prosperity. In 172-266.32 a reconaissance mission uncovered the existence of an alien civilization on a continental in the frontier sector at the time. The Cydalin civilization had just entered the machine age at the time and was engaged in global, peaceful trade. First Contact was peaceful and the Cydalin people were integrated into the Grand Assembly as equals, certain aspects of their culture were adopted that greatly increased the stability and peaceful coexistence in the Grand Assembly. But the Grand Assembly would not truly enter the interstellar age until in 198-102.83, when the first signals of the Stekeiran Elepharchy were picked up, deciphered and answered. Government The Atharian Technocratic Republic as a whole is ruled by a council of meritocratically selected Individuals. All of them are masters of their field and work on the frontier of their respective specialization. Each bureaucratic subdivision of the empire has another council that governs and rules progressively more locally. Culture As a relic from the resource scarcity during the pre-Assembly wars, Atharian culture values the efficient use of available resources. Furthermore, technology is seen as the only way forward, and therefore the Authoritarian, spiritualist past of ancient Atharian history is despised. Diplomacy Current Atharian diplomacy is largely dominated by members of the Galactic Enlightenment Movement (GEM), who see technological progress as the only way forward on a galactic scale. Many in the movement have been radicalised due to the current galactic climate. Military The Atharian military relies heavily on an automated warfare doctrine, in order to increase efficiency and reduce casualties among their forces. It is divided into two main branches: Orbital Command Orbital Command oversees any military action that takes place in space. This includes ships, asteroids, habitats and other artificial satellites, including Mega-structures. Planetary Command Planetary Command is responsible for any military action on a celestial body that can be classified as a moon and upwards. It consists of three separate branches, Naval Command, Aerial Command and Terrestrial Command. = Category:Nations